Just So You Know
by cvnomrom
Summary: My first ever fanfic! Hope you like it! Tori Vega transfers to Hollywood Arts and meets many new friends. Including one Beck Oliver. I suck at summaries so read if you want. If not, Have a nice day :
1. Hello Hollywood Arts!

_**Tori's POV:**_

_I hate going to a new school in the middle of the year! It's so hard to make new friends, and all the classes here are so different! I never should have come to Hollywood Arts, but here I am, thanks to Andre._

"Tori Vega! How you liking the school so far?" asked a smiling Andre as he walks in the school.

"This is not a normal school. It's insane! It's just not me..." I responded and sighed.

"Why not? You're extremely talented like everyone else at this school." Just then Trina walked in.

"TOOOOOORIIIIIIII!" I hate it when she yells my name around people! Or at all... Sue me!

"Everyone?" I asked Andre.

"Well, most of the people here..." he replied.

"What's that supposed to-" Trina walked up to us and started to ask, before I cut her off.

"BYE!"

"But-" She looked at me annoyed and tried again.

"She said bye," Andre pointed out.

"FINEEE!" Trina yelled before sulking away. We stood there for a minute before I spoke.

"Well, I better go find my class. See you later?"

"Later," he replied

_I still don't think I belong here..._

**Sorry about the lack of Beck in this one. It's just the introduction episode. The next one will be longer.**

**I just wanted to point out that I'm hoping my story is not too bad, if it is, suggestions are welcomed, just please don't be mean... xDD**

**Review and Enjoy!**


	2. New Friends

_**Tori's POV:**_

_I put my books down then I totally just ran into someone! Not a good start to the year..._

"Oh my gosh I'm so-" I looked up at none other than, "Cat?" I can't believe it! I haven't seen her since she moved away like 6 years ago!

"Tori?" she looked equally as shocked as she hugged me.

"You go to school here?" I asked her.

"Yeah, for like 3 years now! What are you doing at Hollywood Arts?" she questioned back.

"A Chinese Herb Gargle brought me here..." I responded, telling her my story in so few words.

"Trina..?" I wasn't really that shocked when she said that.

"How did you know?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Wild guess." she replied quickly. Just then, Andre walked in with someone.

"Hi Andre!" she bounced toward Andre and his friend. I followed her.

"Hey little red! Hey Tori!" he said when he saw us.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" screamed Cat. I tried not to laugh. Same old Cat.

"Hey Andre, who's your friend?" I spoke to break the silence. He was cute, well not cute, he was extremely hot.

"This is Beck," he answered.

"I am Beck," Beck pointed to himself. I giggled.

"Why hello, Beck," I flirted.

"Hey Tori..." he mumbled with a nervous smile as he looked down.

_**Beck's POV:**_

_She has beautiful eyes... Wait, what am I saying? I'm with Jade, I love Jade. But that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to think Tori has nice eyes..._

"Does it?" I can't believe I just said that out loud! What if I had said more of what I was thinking... I have to be more careful.

"Does what?" Andre noted my slip up. Luckily, Cat noticed two people walking toward them in the hall.

"Hey! There's Jade and Robbie!" she grinned as a girl walked in followed by a scrawny boy with a puppet.

_Jade, my girlfriend for two years, I love her but she's really mean sometimes._

_**Tori's POV:**_

"ROBBIE! Make your stupid puppet stop hitting on me! I have a boyfriend!" Jade scolded.

"Rex is not a puppet..." moaned Robbie.

"The boy finally says something smart!" the puppet (Rex?) claimed.

"Stop that!" Robbie sounded hurt. Just then, Rex slapped Robbie's face.

"OUCH! Rex!" shrieked Robbie.

_Hmm... I haven't met Jade yet. Why do I have a feeling I won't want to... Robbie carries around a puppet... This is an insane school._

"Hey new girl! What's your name?" Jade stood beside Beck and put his arm around her.

"This is Tori," Beck stated, "be nice to her."

"You must be Jade." I said enthusiastically

"Whatever..." she sneered before kissing her boyfriend.

"Okay, I'm going to leave now... Bye Beck... Jade," I stuttered awkwardly then left.

_I looked back at them. Am I... Jealous? I can't be, I just met Beck. Do I like him? I mean, he's really cute, but I don't know anything about him. He likes Jade anyway, he'd never go for an ordinary girl like me..._

_**Beck's POV:**_

_I tried to smile as Tori walked away. Tori looks upset. What just happened? Was it something I did? Why do I care? Ugh! Too many questions for right now... I'll figure it out later._

"What's wrong, babe?" asked Jade

"Nothing, Jade..." I replied with a sigh.

**So, I'm thinking about giving Trina a boyfriend... Review with name ideas, I'll put up a vote later. But for now, think, think, think... xDD**

**Review and Enjoy!**


	3. Three Months Later

_**-Three Months Later-**_

_**Beck's POV:**_

_I have to forget about her! Jade is my girlfriend, so why can't I stop thinking about Tori? Maybe I should talk to her... No, that's a bad idea, I'll probably choke on my words and she'll know something's up. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?_

"So, the girl at the store just gla- Beck? Are you even listening to me?" questioned Jade.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah Jade. Go on..." I said, barely above a whisper.

"What did I just say?" she snarled.

"Someone wasn't very happy with you." I didn't even have to guess that one.

"So you were listening, good."

"Hey peoples of earth!" called Andre as he walked in with Cat, Robbie, and Tori.

"Hey Guys!" I yelled back.

"What do you want!" screamed Jade.

"Don't yell at them."

"Why not?" she looked shocked at me.

"Because they're our friends!" I stated, oblivious to the look of anger she was giving to Tori.

"Not ALL of them!" she scoffed. I finally noticed her glare pointed at Tori.

"I have to go. Bye..." I got up and left.

_**Tori's POV:**_

"Nice one Jade!" I sarcastically smiled.

"You're the one who scared him off!" she growled.

"I'd like to sca-" I started, but Andre cut me off.

"Okaay, No need for a cat fight ladies."

"I heard my name?" Cat walked up to us.

_Didn't she leave class with us? I thought we all came here together..._

"Not you, the animal..." commented the oddly silent Robbie.

"OOOOOOOO I LOVE CATS!" the ditzy redhead stated loudly.

"I gotta go, bye people, Jade..." I said quickly and ran off to look for Beck

_Why does she hate me so much? I didn't do anything to her, did I? Beck looked devastated when he left. I hope he's okay. Now, where would he be? Of course! The auditorium!_

"Beck? Are you in here?" I asked quietly.

_The curtain made a sound. Curtains don't make noise..._

"Beck! I know you're here!" I snapped, walking up to the curtain and silently pulling it away to reveal a brown eyed boy, sitting in the corner.

"Oh, it's you..." he simply stated.

"So happy to see you too!" I said sarcastically.

_**Beck's POV:**_

"It's not that it's... Well, I've just got a lot on my mind right now." I spoke quietly and my voice cracked.

_I didn't mean to sound so nervous, I just don't want to blurt something completely stupid out._

"Are you okay? You can tell me to go, it's fine if you want to be alone right now, just please don't be all like 'GET OUT OF MY FACE' because that might actually hurt my feelings a little bit..." she started mumbling weakly. I smiled at that.

"See? I can make you smile!" she snapped out of her nervous state and had a proud grin plastered on her face.

"I never said you couldn't." I gave my signature lopsided smirk.

"Right... Wow I'm stupid..." she murmured, backing away slightly and turning toward the door, grin now faded into a weak smile.

"Don't say that, and stay, I like having you here." I said, sounding a bit too hopeful.

_Now's my chance, should I say anything? Maybe we can become good friends, then we can always be close, even if I'm with Jade... That's what I'm going to do! Be her friend!_

"PERFECT!"

"What?" she asked, a slightly confused look on her face.

"I've got to stop doing that..." I whispered to myself.

"So, what's so perfect?" she questioned, a curious look in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing..." I was very nervous now.

"You can tell me." she said calmly and put her hand on my arm, it made my slightly shiver.

"Seriously, it's nothing." I didn't even notice the annoyed tone to my words, but she did.

"Okay Mr. Snappy-pants!" she said, with a fake laugh. I knew it was fake because I could see the hurt in her eyes. She removed her hand from my arm.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit stressed." I placed my hand over the one recently touching my arm. She jumped, but calmed down and moved her hand away. I must have looked disappointed because she got up and smiled a true smile.

"You must be hungry too! The growing boy needs his food!" she held out her arm for me.

"Yea, a little..." I said, "But I don't want to go back there." I didn't take her hand, I stayed on the ground and looked down into my lap.

"You want me to bring you something?" she spoke with genuine concern. I haven't heard that tone for years.

"If you don't mind... I'll have whatever." I finally decided.

"Stay right here, if you leave, you're getting a cold burrito down your back when I find you again!" Tori joked, but I knew she meant what she said.

"Tori?" I called before I knew what was happening.

"Hmm?" she turned back, curious.

"Thanks for everything..." I quickly improvised. It's a good thing I'm an actor...

"I'll be right back." she said, then walked away.

_Well, the whole friend thing seems to be going okay... But I HAVE to stop saying things that I'm thinking, someday I might say something completely embarrassing or hurtful._

**Hmm... For some reason I'd like to see a cold burrito down Beck's back... He better stay where he is or I might just have to write that in... I'm very evil when it comes to story writing... Keep sending me Trina's boyfriend name ideas!**

**Review and Enjoy!**


	4. Cold Burritos and Tickle Fights

_**Jade's POV:**_

_Beck left, then Tori left... Is she with him right now? I should go check it out..._

"Jade West to the guidance counselor's office immediately please!" said a random voice on the speaker.

_Ughh! Guess I'll have to wait..._

Beck's POV:

_What Tori's doing for me is very sweet, Jade would never do anything like this for me... But I still love Jade! I do! Really! But I'm having a hard time convincing myself of this... Why? Is there something else, or rather someone else, in the way? Oh! Better stop talking to myself, Tori's back... Okay, friend time... Here goes nothing..._

"Beck? Are you still here?" she asked to the empty room. (I hid behind a door before she came in.) "Beck? I mean it! If you left, you're getting this Burrito down your back when I find you!" I came up behind her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Give me all your burritos or I'll make you laugh so hard you'll pee!" I joked as she tried to move my hands. She couldn't, since she had all of our food in her hands.

"Beeck! Let go of my FACE!" she screamed while giggling.

"Okay, okay, you win this time. But I'll get you..." I frowned mysteriously, taking my hands off her face and putting them on her waist to turn her around.

"Good Luck! By the way, your lunch," she handed me a burrito, I didn't take it, "And you could not make me laugh until I pee!" I took that as a challenge.

"Oh no? Watch me!" I began to tickle her since my hands were still on her waist. She screamed.

"BECK! STOP IT!" she laughed, "STOP!"

"Surrender yet?" I asked her, not wanted to give up torturing her so soon.

"NO! STOP IT!" she was laughing so hard that she collapsed on the floor. I fell down with her but didn't stop.

"Give up Tori Vega..." I taunted her, "Give up..."

"NO"

"You know you want to..."

"I DON'T!"

"Okay then, I guess I'll have to go to extremes!" I was on top of her at that point. How I got there, no idea. But I was there, so I decided to make the best of it and I put my feet over her legs. That way she couldn't move as I continued to tickle her.

"FINE! I GIVE UP! STOP IT BECK!" she finally gave in. I stopped but I was still on top of her. We were eye to eye. Only looking at each other. Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned toward her, almost touching her lips.

"My turn!" she said with an evil smirk on her face. I flopped on to my back, tearing up from my laughter. "Oh yea, it's pay-back time!" She somehow ended up on top of me, but since she was shorter, her head reaching my chest, it was easier for me to push her off. Besides, I'm WAAAAAAY stronger.

"You wish, Tor!" We were now lying side by side, breathing heavily from all the laughter. She looked at me, and started laughing again, I did too, but then she stopped herself.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused and worried.

"Beck?" cried the girl in the doorway. Jade. My two year girlfriend, watching me flirt with another girl.

"Oh No..." I whispered.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO Suspense... Duh Duh DUHHHHH! Tell me if this gets a bit confusing or hard to read. I'm sick, a lot of things I say don't make sense. Continue ****sending names and I will put up the poll soon.**

**Review and Enjoy!**


	5. Confrontations

_**Tori's POV:**_

_Beck ran after Jade, what just happened? We were having a friendly tickle fight and then... He almost kissed me? What would have happened if I didn't stop him? Was Jade there the whole time?_

_**Beck's POV:**_

_I saw Jade run away and knew I had to follow her. How long had she been there, did she see me try to kiss Tori? Why on earth would I do that? I am so stupid... If Tori didn't start to tickle me... I mean, if Jade saw me kiss Tori... What would she think? What would Tori think? We're supposed to be friends! I love Jade, and I'm going to make it up to her... Somehow! I know where she's going... Where she always goes when she's upset..._

"Jade? I know you're in here..." I said as I knocked on the door.

"Go away Beck! You've done enough already!" she whispered, so quiet that I'm surprised that I heard it.

"Jade, I'm sorry!"

"So am I! So go away!"

"Fine, I'll go, but nothing happened between Tori and I... We're friends! Just friends..." I walked away, my head filled with confusion, anger, hurt. That just had to be the moment I bumped into Tori.

"Umm..." I stuttered.

"Did you find her?" she asked, a worried look on her face, making her eyes more big and beautiful than before.

"Not so much find, because I knew where she was going, but yes, I talked to her, she told me to go away..."

"I'm so sorry, Beck..."

"Why? It's not your fault."

"Yes it is..." she stopped, then started again, "If I never went after you at lunch, she wouldn't have caught us together."

"Tori! It's okay. She just needs some time to get over it, she'll be fine." I told her, but I was really reassuring myself.

"Okay," she looked as if she was pondering thoughts, "Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it's better if we just stay away from each other..."

"Why?" I asked with a shocked and sad look on my face.

"Because you have to think about how Jade is feeling too!" For once I wished the girl would just stop giving!

"But she has no say in our friendship!" I argued.

"Do you want to keep her?" she asked, her voice going into a collective state.

"Of course!" I looked at the Janitor's closet, upset and angry, "Bu-" She cut me off.

"Then it's for the best... Good bye, Beck."

"Tori!" I shouted as she walked away. She turned to look at me. Tears in her eyes? Then she turned back around and left.

_What have I done?_

**Are these too short? I can make them longer, but I don't want to have no suspense... I mean, there isn't much yet but there will be...**

**Review and Enjoy!**


	6. Janitor's Closet

**I know! I'm so terrible! But hey, I've been getting loaded up with homework cause I'm spending the day in high school next month. I'm a little excited. Feel free to yell at me after I finish my Ocean Report, kay? OOOOO! Check out my Short Flight 29 Down story "I'll Be There". Peacee! 3**

_**Jade's POV:**_

_I can't believe what I just saw! How could he do this to me?_

"Go Away, Beck!" I yelled as I heard a knock at the door.

"Actually, it's not Beck..." said a voice. I opened the door and saw Vega.

"What do you want now? You already stole my boyfriend!" I said, trying not to cry.

"Jade, please don't blame Beck for this! It's not his fault, I went to find him after he left, I challenged him when he said he could make me pee... So that's all that happened!" She sat down next to me.

"But you were lying on top of him! And he tried to kiss you!" I was very angry.

She looked scared. But then she took a breath and spoke."We were fighting. I only lied on him to stop his arms and legs from moving!"

"He tried to KISS you!" I was screaming now. People within a 5k radius could probably hear me.

"But he didn't kiss me. I think he's racking his brain about it now anyway... He wants you! Not me. Go talk to him!" She stood up and grabbed the door handle, but I stopped her before she could leave.

"What if he's mad at me?"

"He's more mad at himself right now..."

"Okay, I'll go find him and talk to him!" I said in a much happier tone.

"Jade is Back!"

Tori? Thanks..." I said. She looked shocked but then smiled.

"Aww" She tried to hug me.

"Don't do that..." I told her

"Fine, See you later?"

"Umm... Sure."

"Hey! Why don't you come over after school? Cat, Andre, and Robbie will be there and we're watching a movie!" She explain enthusiastically.

"I don't know..." I said wearily.

"It's a scary movie." She winked.

"Okay then!" I said happily.

"See you!" She called then walked out of the Janitor's closet and off to class.

_Wow... She actually blamed herself for everything that happened... After class I've got to go talk to Beck! I need to figure all of this out._

**I know this one's not very long but the next few will be... Keep giving me names, and ideas for the storyline!**

**Review and Enjoy!**


End file.
